


My Love confession

by ElltheNerd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel - Freeform, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pahndom, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Philip - Freeform, Philip lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: Phil is crazy in love with Dan for over 4 years but  he always thought that Dan didn't feel the same way so he hide his emotions and every time he wanted to tell Dan that his in love with him, he just chickened out andEven though many things could go wrong Phil finally found the strengh to go and tell Dan how he trully feels{Unedited}





	

Phil exhaled for the 3rd time this morning

"You can do it Phil...you can not chicken out again, you have to tell him how you feel.In the best case ,he might feel the same way, but im the worst scenario he might not and that means that out friendship will end and WE will end in general" thought Phil and started breathing fast again in order to not faid out " stop thinking this way,it's now or never you won't have another chance Phil Lester" he thought and shook his head, took a deep breath and stepped out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen to make breakfast

"Good morning Phil" said Dan and smiled at Phil while eating his cereal on foot

"Good morning Dan" said Phil without looking at him, he was nervous and anxious "why aren't you sitting" he continued  speaking and poured some milk into a bowl of cereal and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen

"I don't really know...But I have to record a video with PJ in less that an hour and I have to get ready fast and you know I can't find clothes that easily"

"Haha yeah I know..." said Phil while eating his cereal"Can we talk about something important for a minute" he whispered and stopped eating his cereal

"What did you say Phil? I really didn't hear what you said.." said Dan and looked to Phil 

"Oh nothing what did you hear?" Phil replied and he felt sad and disappointed ro himself  that he chickened out again

"Okay...I thought that you said something. If you dont want me to sit and wait till you're finished I'll go find what to wear" Dan said and placed the bowl in the sink

"No I'm fine go" Phil said and looked down to his bowl and started playing with his cereal "I'm fine, really go" he said and made up a fake smile to Dan in order to convince him that he was fine

"Okay then"said Dan and left the room

When Phil heard Dan's door closing he took his bowl and throw away the cereal he was pretending  he was eating because he didn't want Dan to notice that something was off and then he started washing the dishes from the food that are yesterday.

<> he thought and a thought and a single tear drop run down his cheek but he wiped it fast

"Okay the dishes are washed and the sink is clean" he mologued and dried his wet hands with a towel 

He was heading to his bedroom he overheard  Dan talking to his phone..probably with PJ

"Okay so we'll meet in 3 hours right?" Dan said "Okay understood, I'll come by you place in 3 hours then bye" said Dan and hang up

Phil thought<> and knocked Dan's bedroom door

"Come in Phil" Dans sweet and soft voice echoed in Phil's ears for 3 seconds and then he opened the door" what is it?" He asked and smiled at Phil once again

"Oh..I-I just overheard you talking to PJ and I wanted to ask why did you two decide to meet in 3 hours" Phil said

"You know PJ..He just woke up and he need more time than me to get read so, yeah that's all" he answered and felt that something was wrong with Phil "Hey are you surely fine?" 

"Y-yeah why are you asking?" Said Phil and looked down

"Phil...you can say it. Whatever it is you can say it are best friends remember? You can say whatever tou want to me." Dan said 

"That's the pr-problem..." Phil said

"What exactly? I dont understand what are you talking about!" 

Phil took a deep breath to relax and then started talking with a voice as calm as he could

"The problem is that we are best friends...Dan I-I don't see you as my best friend anymore...and to be honest I dont see you as a friend for the last 4 years" he said and looked at Dan's he seemed shooked

"Before I met you my life was empty...at least it felt like it was..I had friends and my family but I felt that something was missing. But when you came into my life every thing changed I remember when I first said to my mother that I was talking with a guy that I met on a chat app and her reaction when I said to her that I had going to move in with you in the we apartment. 

The first time we hugged and you laughed uncomfortably because you didn't expect that I would do that infront of reporters and when my mouth was so close to your ear that you shivered.

The fact that I could barley live without you for only one day when you had to go to your parents house...not three,not two I couldn't and can't live without you for one day.

Your voice gives me life, your smile and laugh gives me the strength to move on and knowing that you are in the same apartment as me gives me motivation to wake up everyday and face the day with a smile on face

I know it would sound crazy but for the last 4 years I felt kind of depressed because I was unable to talk to you about my feelings. And still now that I'm talking to you I still belive that when I finish talking you'll just leave permanently it forever and I'll just sit and cry my eyes out.

I'm crazy in love with you  Dan Howell and I don't know if you feel the same way and that kills me" Phil said and looked down, he felt embarrassed but relieved at the same time..He had finally made the big step and he told Dan that he was in love with him

But now what? 

Silence

Awkward silence 

It's funny how a 5 seconds silence felt like a century to Dan but mostly Phil

"It's funny" said Dan "Its  funny how the small word <> just destroyed our iconic friendship" with those words Dan had finally made Phil want to disappear 

Dan saw Phil's expression and understood that he wasn't clear enough

"Let me say it with the exact words...Philip Lester I'm in love with you" said and saw Phil smiling at him

He then approached him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that"he said and Phil kissed him back

 

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
